Generally, in large 3D interactive applications, different simulation objects are adapted by using a same accessory: an avatar resource. In the 3D interactive applications, generally, when simulation objects greatly differ from each other and an avatar is added to different simulation objects, a goof problem is caused. The avatar is bound to a fixed skeleton of a simulation object, and different simulation objects have different binding requirements on the avatar. Therefore, a problem such as offset of a displaying effect, goof, or angle incorrectness is caused. If an avatar is manufactured for each virtual object, the workload in arts is greatly increased, and a large hard disk capacity is occupied.
Therefore, in existing character manufacture, a simulation object usually includes a skeletal model and skin. If the simulation object further includes an avatar, to reduce the workload in arts and save a hard disk resource, skeleton offset data used for avatar displaying is usually first stored. When shading calculation is performed on the simulation object, the pre-stored skeleton offset data is referenced to adjust a skeleton in the simulation object, so that the accessory is harmoniously mounted to the simulation object.
However, in the foregoing manner, the skin is partially the same as the skeleton bound to the avatar. Therefore, the skin of the simulation object may change when the sizes of the skeletal model and the avatar are simultaneously changed. Therefore, in the current manner, when the avatar is adjusted, the skeletal model of the simulation object changes, and further, the skin of the simulation object changes, that is, displaying of the simulation object is deformed, causing a poor displaying effect.